The Battle of the Gangs
by Smurf-Chan
Summary: Clay and Chris Bailey get a once in a life time chance to go to Japan as exchange students, but with the worries of wearing the school dresses and getting into the kendo club, they also have to worry about a gang ran by Chase Young.
1. The Exchange Students

The Battle of the Gangs

Smurf-Chan

The Exchange Students

(Author's Note: A/N: All the new characters that are in this story are all from my story 'The Time has Come.' Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. This story is just a spin-off it has nothing to do with the plot of the actual series or my story. Just enjoy the silliness of my imagination, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed 'The Time has Come.')

"Flight number 23 is boarding on platform C19, please start boarding your plane immediately, it will leave within 20 minutes. Thank you." Then the announcer started in another language with the exact same sentence. Clay Bailey and his cousin Christie Lynn had just made it to the airport awaiting their plane. Panting as they got to their gate they turned around to see Clay's mom and dad, well for Christie it was her Aunt and Uncle. Mrs. Bailey with her yellow shirt and white apron was wiping her eyes of huge tears as she saw her only son and her niece about ready to leave. Mr. Bailey on the other hand was never to keen on letting them go to where they were heading off. You see Christie and Clay had gotten a once in a lifetime chance to go to Japan as exchange students and of course they were thrilled to pieces. Clay who was huge on Ty-Chi and Christie who was really into Kung fu and fighting with anything sharp. Christie grinned at her cousin as she gave him the thumbs up, he smiled back and then looked at his dad, who had his arms crossed and scowling the whole time. Of course like father like daughter Jesse; Clay's sister, wasn't to thrilled on them going either.

"Why does he get to go and I don't?" She yelled at her mother and father, which was Mr. Bailey's cue to talk now.

"To be honest I really don't want them going. I need my son!" He bellowed like a child. Mrs. Bailey just smiled at her husband and her daughter. She then glared at them for acting so childish.

"I think it's a wonderful experience for them, they get to learn new things, new cultures, a whole different language, and to be respectful of their elders." She added that in hoping that her husband will like the idea of Clay respecting him more, even though Clay respected his father more than anyone in the world. Her husband didn't bite the bait though and said.

"What about my cattle? Who's going to help me feed them and herd them to the watering hole?" Mrs. Bailey just gave a little giggle and replied.

"Well, Jesse can do all that, it's not like she can't do nothing now, just because she's a lass. I mean Christie did help a whole lot with the chores while she was living with us, did she not?" Christie then put her hand up and said not trying to be disrespectful and said.

"Umm.. Chris, not Christie, please." She said and added the please on the end, trying her best not to sound rude, but she never liked the sound of Christie, it was just to girlie, and she was not a girlie-girl. She had a hard time the whole summer while she was living with her cousin to have anything in common with her Aunt, the one who was trying to get her to see a romantic comedies the entire time and help her in the kitchen making apple pies. Chris was no chief and it was proven every time she even tried to set foot in the kitchen, last time there was a fire, and before that she spilled the flour and she and the kitchen were white. Chris brushed her hair out of her eye as the announcement came over the P.A. again saying now they only had about 5 minutes to get on the plane. Chris then picked up some of her loose bags and turned to Clay and nodded. If they were to make their flight they best get on and get comfortable while they can. Clay picked up his things and gave his mother and father a hug and waved at his baby sis.

"Um, I'll write!" Clay said going into the terminal, with Chris just ahead of him. Mrs. Bailey was the only one waving them good-bye and then after Clay was out of site, Mr. Bailey complained a bit more, but it went through one ear and out the other for her and she walked to the window and looked out at the plane that was going to take her baby boy to another country. She smiled and said mostly to herself.

"Have a good time."

Chris got onto the plane first and located her seat with ease; she had two bags with her, one for just incase her clothes got miss-located and the other was for her entertainment. Like CD's to listen to mostly full of hard rock with her favorite singers like Nickelback, Linken Park, The Gorillas, Rob Thomas, Ten years, Nine-Inch-Nails, and Fallout Boy, she also had some Mangas to read, which are one of the reasons she loved Japan so much, the Anime and Mangas were the best she ever saw. She smiled as she placed her bag full of her entertainment on her seat next to the window, but when she tried to reach the cabin to put her other bag in she was to short. She didn't even make it half way. She glared and growled as she went on her tippy-toes to try and reach it, but it was no use. She hated being so short; she then stopped trying and looked at her seat with such anger as Clay came towards her. "Hey Chris, what's going… oh… what's with that look?" Chris then glared at him and said.

"I can't reach." She said pointing to the cabin above the seats. Clay then smiled slightly and said.

"Nothing to fret about, cous. I'll get that." Chris was still glaring as he put the things into the cabin, she then took that time and sat at the window as she was still glaring at her cousin who was now sitting himself. "What?" He said after awhile. She then looked out the window and said.

"I wish, I wasn't so short. I wish I didn't need help." Clay smiled at his cousin and said.

"Everyone needs help every once in awhile, don't take it so personally." He said with a smile and Chris frowned a little and then nodded finally as the pilot was making his announcement over the P.A. about flight safety.

It was many hours later that they finally made it to Japan, as Chris was asleep and listening to her Nickelback CD, which was almost near the end. She had been asleep since the fifth song came on. Clay was asleep too, not really doing or listening to anything, he was trying to sleep the whole flight away, it seemed to have worked. Chris spent her whole flight listening to all her CD's and them-some, this was the sixth time she listened to Nickelback. When they came to a complete stop, the pilot came over the P.A. again to explain where they were and to thank them for riding their airway, but Chris and Clay were still asleep and weren't listening. Finally they were awakened by the flight attendant and quickly followed the rest of the crowd out. Chris was yawning and rubbing her eye with her free hand. Clay was carrying most of the baggage that Chris had, even though there wasn't that much for her. At the airport in Japan there came an announcement in Japanese. "Konnichiwa, Kotimotono tasuti ca, intorotomasta. Cammanito masta, arigato giziimasta intor ne." Of course Clay and Chris understood it, they had been learning Japanese since they were old enough to be able to, but the announcement went in English as well for the American travelers.

"Good morning. Thank you for traveling on our flight, please be sure that you get your luggage and be sure to know that we are here to help. Thank you." Chris and Clay didn't think that the translator did such an excellent job; it wasn't really what to first person said before. It was possible that the other lady didn't speak that great of English herself and was trying really hard to but failed. But forgetting that, Chris looked around the airport, they were supposed to meet their leader for the exchange. Instead of staying with a family the committee thought it would be less stressful to stay in an apartment complex, kind of like a hotel and there with the money that they helped collect they would be able to stay the whole school year. At the school Chris and Clay went to together they were the only students from that school to go to Japan. While walking around trying to spot the person that was suppose to pick them up, they decided to go and get the rest of their luggage at the luggage drop off and then wondered around the airport looking for anything that would help them find the person that was suppose to help them while they were here. Clay then walked a little further and saw an upside down side that read. 'Bai-ley' Clay then scowled and said to Chris, pointing.

"I think that's us." Chris looked and saw the sign; it was a poor attempt to greet them into a foreign country. Chris scowled too, and followed Clay to the person holding the sign; the person was an older Japanese man in a business suit. It seemed that he was very rich person to own something like this; Chris frowned and said in perfect Japanese.

"Hey, we're the 'Bai-ley's'" She said mocking his sign. He then looked at them gruffly and said with a smock of an accent.

"Come with me, then." The man then put on a hat, which looked kinda out of place for him, if he was indeed a rich man, and followed him outside. There was a limo awaiting them, which kinda confused them, and the man that had the sign upside down was now opening the door and waiting for them to get inside, he wasn't a rich man he was the driver. Chris and Clay were both shocked at this outcome but said nothing as they went into the big limo and sat there awaiting him to finish loading their things and then go to the drivers seat and start the car. Chris got real excited as she looked out the windows of the limo, it was Japan, one of the places she desperately wanted to go, she felt so at home here. Here where everyone was themselves, and not fake. When she lived in Houston, it wasn't in the country like Clay was use to, in the city everyone was fake, no one was themselves, everyone acted like what was popular now. Mostly like rap, she never had a boyfriend for that one reason, all of the boys were acting like they were and she shuddered when she thought of the word, 'gangsters.' She never understood why people acted like that, she never got into the slang, and she never understood the words, 'Crunk, Getto, and Peeps.' What the hell was Crunk anyway? And what was the deal with the rap songs that all the women were nothing but sluts, they were nothing but play dolls to men, it was sickening. Chris growled at the thought of being used for nothing but that and she was about to break something when Clay put a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down. He knew how Chris felt about that, it was one of the reasons she really didn't like being a girl, she tried anyway possible not to be like one. That's one of the reasons she has a boyish name, also one of the reasons why she NEVER in her life wore a dress, unless she had to, and also why her hair was so short. Her blue eyes glimmered off all the lights that were illuminating the city of Tokyo; it was nighttime by the time they had arrived at Japan. Of course the next day they were going to get ready for their school, and of course look around Japan for a while. Chris had it all planned in her mind of what she was going to do, she couldn't wait, one of the things she had to do was visit an old temple, then visit an actual Japanese arcade and look around for their anime and mangas.

Soon, the driver stopped in front of a huge building and went to their door and opened it, there he said. "I will leave you here, this is where you are to be staying, I do hope you enjoy it here." He said in Japanese but had the accent mingled in, like he was from another country. Chris just looked at him for a moment and then looked at her cousin as Clay helped some of the bellhops with the luggage. They both went inside and looked around the area and saw a person behind a counter waving them forward.

"Aww, hello to you!" He said with a fake smile and Chris knew it and glared at him. "You must be the exchange students from America, please come this way." He said snapping his fingers and the bellhops went and took the luggages upstairs. Chris then looked at Clay and said.

"Sure are efficient." Clay nodded and followed the man as he went to the elevator and shut the door, the man was busy telling them all about the building and who owned it, of course Chris wasn't to interested in this boring man's conversation, all she got from him was that a very famous game maker owns this building and was also putting in the money for them to stay in this building. Soon, the boring man showed them to their room and said that if they needed anything just to give him a ring and with that he was off. Chris looked around the room, it was pretty big, she found out she had a room to herself and so did Clay; they had a kitchen and even a dinning room, and a huge TV, and a game station, which was sweet! Chris was busy looking through the video games while Clay started to unpack his things; of course Chris was being very loud as she looked through them. "Boring, Boring, not worth my time, this could be fun, this SUCKS! What freak would like that?" She said holding up a horrid videogame that had football on it, she wasn't into that kind of stuff. Clay smiled at her, he was never really into video games, nor really watching TV, he was more of get up early and do chores, Chris, well, Chris was Chris. She threw the video game as far as she could and then continued through her search; she was mostly an RPG gamer, which really got into the fighting games, and some racing. She liked big crashes and loved explosions. She was really more guy than girl, most guys would love to have her as a friend to hang out with. Chris gave a huge grin as she placed a racing game in and then crashed about five seconds into the game; a loud laugh came from her as she giggled at the mayhem. Clay smiled again at her, it was just like her to be so, um, what's the word, Psycho. Yea, Psycho. Whenever Clay told her how psycho she was, she would always laugh at him and say. "Better psycho than normal. Normal is so vastly over-rated." Clay shrugged at that comment and went into his room, he decided to take a shower and then go to bed, it was kinda late and he wanted to get some sleep in before they traveled Japan. Chris got up from playing the game after crashing a couple more times and got bored. So she grabbed her things and started unpacking too, that's when she found the school uniforms, she knew she would have to wear something like that and held her breathe as she took a look at them, it was a pretty easy piece, but one thing caught her eye. The mini skirt. Her eyes got big and she screamed, Clay then got out of the shower after hearing the scream and then looked out the door, not daring to go any further and asked dreading the answer.

"What?" He asked. Chris looked at him with anger in her face, Clay knew what that meant. She held up the Mini-skirt and said.

"THIS!" Pointing it at him. "I have to wear THIS!" She then frowned and placed them at her torso, it was WAY shorter than anything she wore in her life, and she normally wore pants, not even shorts. She then looked at Clay with horror. "What about…" She blushed. "Panties!" She blurted out. Clay looked at her confused and said.

"What?"

"What if I tripped and then they could see my… um.." She blushed at the thought; someone being able to see her panties wasn't a very nice thought. She then blushed harder and yelled. "PREVS!" Throwing the skirt on the floor and went into her own room to shower. Clay frowned and then smiled.

"I wonder what it's going to be like, this should be fun." Clay then went back to his shower and finished up there and then went to his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Chris and Clay got up rather late, today they were going to explore Japan and take a quick peek at where their school was. Chris was real excited; she really wanted to explore the city of Tokyo. One of their first stops was looking through the shops, Chris really liked all the goth clothes and had to take a couple of pictures of some of the girls wearing such unique outfits that someone of normal taste wouldn't be caught dead wearing. She liked how everyone in Japan had their own tastes, and had their personalities on their sleeves, that's what made it so much fun and so exciting. Clay couldn't help but look at a couple of girls, but they turned out to be boys in drag. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as Chris told him that some of the boys in Japan took on a trend of dressing in hot leather and dressed as girls, it was real popular in J-pop bands, but for some weird reason the girls seemed to like it more than the boys. It was real freaky. Soon after looking through all the shops they finally came to a temple that was near a cherry blossom park. This temple was covered in pink sakuras (A/N: Sakura is another meaning for Cherry Blossoms, just like Yuki means Snow) as the wind blew the sakuras everywhere around the grounds. Just beyond they saw several monks at training, of course there were tons of tourist watching them, it was one of the main attractions that keeps Japan in the watchful eyes of others. The monks were doing a training routine, and they all seemed to flow like a dance. It was completely amazing, it was hard to believe how good they were, Chris and Clay did some kung fu but not as good as them. They still had a far long road ahead of them if they wanted to be that good. "Well, I'll be hog tied." Clay said pulling up his hat. Chris looked at him for a second and smiled.

"We're not on the ranch anymore." She said leaning on the stone in front of her while the monks went into another battle simulation. Clay looked at her, but went immediately back to watching the monks, but replied.

"I know, it's just I still can't believe I was able to come." Chris smiled and replied.

"I wouldn't go without my cous." She said then added. "You're like my brother, and my friend, can't do anything without my best bud." Clay smiled and nodded.

"Ditto, cous." He said as a smaller monk with yellow skin came out, Clay pulled up his hat a little more looking at the little monk. "Oh, he's going to get creamed." Chris couldn't believe the size of the little monk, either, he was way smaller in size, but looked like he was going to battle the experienced monks all on his own.

"He can't possibly do it on his own." Chris said as the little monk got into his fighting position, but then Clay and Chris just sighed in relieve as the rest of the crowd gasped. Clay and Chris knew that stance, only really good fighters would be able to use that style, they knew he was going to be all right. Soon the battle began, with tons of kicking, flipping, and punching, and just as soon as it started, it ended. It was all over and the little monk was victorious, he smiled and bowed to all the surprised commentators who clapped for him and he then walked away. The rest of the monks bowed and followed the tiny warrior out of the ring, the crowd was dissipating and soon no one was there. Chris then did a fighting stance and said to Clay. "Take a picture of me!" Clay smiled and replied.

"Okay." He then brought out his camera and when he was about to take a picture someone tapped him on his arm. He turned to see the little monk from the fighting arena.

"Excuse me, but you cannot take a picture of our holy fighting ground." Clay then instantly put the camera away and said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Chris then blushed with embarrassment as she came over; she felt she should of known, but she didn't. She knew that in some temples it was okay to take pictures, but not all. The little monk just smiled at them and knew they didn't really mean to do any harm.

"It's alright, you did not know any better, and we really do need to put up some kind of sign, or.." He said after looking around and then realized. "You're not from here are you?" Chris and Clay smiled at the tiny warrior and said.

"Not really." Chris said and then looked up at a blossom that fell in her hair. "We're from America." The little monk then looked surprised.

"So you do not know how to read our signs then, they are mostly in Kongi." Chris then said putting attention back on the monk.

"We know how to read Kongi." The little monk nodded and said.

"You impress me very much, most American tourist do not even bother trying to understand our language, and they just come here and disrespect out land that we built so hard to keep sacred." Chris just smiled at him and said.

"I respect Japan very much, it's culture and it's people." Chris then bent down to be more level with the monk and said with a smile. "I'm Chris, and this is my cousin Clay." The monk bowed to them and they returned the favor.

"It is very good to meet you, my name is Omi, and I live and work at this temple." Chris looked at him and how tiny he was.

"Do you go to school?" Omi shook his head and said.

"This is my school, I learn everything I need to at the temple." Chris then said.

"Well, it's good to have at least one friend here in Japan." She then looked at Clay, it was getting later and they still had to go take a look at the school they were going to be going to the whole school year. Which was longer in Japan. She smiled at Omi and said. "We have to be going now Omi, but we'll visit. Tomorrow is our first day of school here in Japan. I hope it will be okay. I'm not that great with new people." Omi smiled and said.

"I am sure your day will be good tomorrow, I will pray to Buddha for you to have a great day, and plus, people here in Japan are respectable people. They won't be mean to you unless you're mean to them first." Chris smiled at him and said. (A/N: Buddha is one of the most popular religions in Japan, most of the people that are there believe in Buddha as a great man that taught them of reincarnation, and the respect of all living things, meaning animals and bugs.)

"Thanks, let's go Clay." Chris said getting up and then they started off to where the school was suppose to be, but before she left the area she turned and same with Clay waved to their new friend. He bowed in reply as the two left. Soon after they visited their new school, Clay and Chris got back to their apartment complex and turned on the TV, of course this was one of the things Chris was dying to see here in Japan. Japanese television. With all the kooky shows and all the anime playing on TV, the only problem was, was that she couldn't find the anime station. She then groaned in the realization that the anime shows only come on once a week in Japan, no anime for awhile, what she did find out that was really popular in Japan was the famous series that everyone in her city loved which was the Power Puff Girls. She groaned as she turned on an episode she knew only to well only it was in Japanese, she hated watching the same episodes again and again. Clay on the other hand wasn't watching the TV at all, but getting ready for school, after he realized how far away the school was they had to get up early, and be ready for anything. Of course it was just a walking distance away, but he wanted to get there early enough to talk to a teacher or something. Chris was dreading the thought of wearing the skirt, how was she going to look in it, she didn't want to think about it. Soon, after everything was taken care of the next day, Clay and Chris bid each other good night and went into their rooms. The next day Clay got up to his alarm clock and dressed into his school uniform and was tying his tie when he walked out to the kitchen and didn't hear anything from his cousin's room. He groaned at the thought, but thought she was washing her face or, dressing or something. He knocked on the door after fiddling with his tie and started brushing his hair with his hand.

"Chris." He said trying not to get annoyed, but there was no sound coming from his cousin then a sudden snore filled the air. "Chris, it's time to get up!" Clay said trying to get her up without going through the door, but finally nothing happened after awhile and he went in and saw his cousin dead asleep almost falling off the bed. He groaned and sat on her bed, he then looked at her and said in a soft voice. "Christie, it's time to get up." Chris just made a face and said.

"I don't wanna." She said in a baby voice and rolled over. Clay then said in a louder voice.

"GET UP!" Chris bolted upright and looked at her grinning cousin, he looked different in a uniform. She rubbed her eyes as her hair was everywhere and gave a huge yawn.

"What?" She said through her yawn. "I was dreaming a good dream." She said laying back down, but Clay made sure she didn't go back down and said.

"You need to get dressed, it's time to go to school." Her eyes went wide and she then screamed.

"I'LL BE LATE!" She then pushed her cousin out of her room and ran to get dressed; while Chris was getting ready Clay was eating a breakfast and then grabbed all their necessary things for the school. He didn't make anything for Chris, he knew she couldn't eat breakfast; it messed with her stomach too much. Soon it was time to leave, but there was still no Chris. Clay was getting very nervous, as it was the first day of school.

"Chris?" He said trying to get her to hurry. "Chris! We'll be late!" Chris then said through her bedroom door.

"I'm not going!" Clay's eyes bugged.

"Oh, yes you are! We have to go to school together! It's the first day!" He said going towards the door and opening it, there was Chris in her school uniform and in her short skirt. It was way above her knees, and she was pulling it down best she could. She blushed and said.

"I can't go to school like this! What kind of dress code do they have?" She said, but Clay didn't have time to think of that, they were going to be late. So, he grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door. Soon they were half way towards the school. "Clay! I can't do this!" She said again trying to get her arm free. "I just can't!" Clay then stopped and said.

"Think of this as a challenge." Chris blinked.

"A what?" She said getting angry. "A WHAT?" Clay frowned and said.

"I know, that was stupid, but just try. That's all I ask of you, just try!" Chris was still blushing but nodded as they continued walking towards the school, they finally got to the school and looked at it, it was a huge building. Chris gulped and Clay smiled and said. "It will be okay." Chris nodded and they went in.

"Hey there Rai!" Said a boy with blonde hair to his friend who had just come to the lockers, it was customary to go to your lockers and put on indoor shoes in the school and put the remaining items in the locker that you didn't need for class. "How was your vacation?" He asked his buddy putting a couple of things in his locker. "Damn, when did this thing get so dirty." He added as he tried to get rid of excess paper in his locker, mostly were love notes to the boy, he was popular with the ladies, but so was Rai. Rai gave a grin and said.

"You know dude, I was at the beach getting some surf. Lots of honeys there." The boy with blonde hair really didn't like the way he said that but ignored it and said.

"What happened with your girlfriend?" He asked with a grin as Rai went red.

"Shut it man, it's embarrassing." The blonde haired boy smiled again and said.

"Speaking of which, here she comes." Rai turned around before he got glomped (A/N: It's a pity that I'm possibly one of the only people who uses that word, but Glomp means running hugs, if you run at super speed and knock the person down, it's called a glomp, or glompish with surprise. Hehe, I'm such a loser) and the girl fell into his arms.

"I missed you!" She said with a grin then looked over at his buddy. "Hey Dav! How are you? Did you have a good vacation?" Dav just smiled as the brown haired girl turned back to Raimundo and asked the same questions. She was obviously a very hyper girl. Rai sweatdropped and replied.

"I missed you too." He said then smiled. "I had a pretty good vacation, what about you May?" She just grinned at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Pretty good!" She then looked around and saw one of her friends a bit away. "I'm sorry I have to go see her for a second, I'll see you later, I hope we have the same classes together." She said giving him another hug and then went running to her friend, yelling. "Kimiko!" The girl named Kimiko; a very popular girl at that, her father was famous for making all the top video games in that country, smiled at her friend and waved her over to the conversation with the other girls. Dav just smiled at his buddy and then turned around and placed his hands on his back and started mocking Rai.

"Oh, I love you… I love you too! (Kissing noises)" Rai was getting flushed with anger.

"DAV!" He said and started fighting with him in the hall, but all Dav could do was laugh at him as his friend was beating him up. Soon, the bell rang and Dav and Rai had to go to class, they knew that first period they had a class together, but from then on they had no clue, they couldn't see the schedules till later. Everyone was in there class and Dav was sitting on his desk as Rai was writing something on a piece of paper, when their teacher came through the door. It was then that the class settled and sat in their seats. The teacher was an elderly man with graying hair and coke bottle glasses; he looked so tired that he could fall asleep any moment. The teacher put down his belongings and started writing on the board in Kongi, his name and what subject he was going to be teaching, it appeared on the wall his name was 'Kabatosa-Sensei' and that his subject was 'Ancient Japan' in other words, history. Dav then huffed at this; it was going to be a long school year, having this coot for a teacher. The teacher turned around after finishing and said.

"My name is Kabatosa Yotohiko, but you will call me Kabatosa-sensei, is that clear?" He asked the class while saying it so slow, yea, it was going to be a long year. He waited as the class gave their appropriate 'Hai', which meant yes, and he continued. "I will be teaching you the history of Japan, our great country." He then stopped as the door opened to find a man leading a blonde haired girl into the class, she looked uncomfortable and was red as a beat, but it couldn't be helped that some of the boys gave her cat calls, and some whispered that she was beautiful, and the some girls said that she was so cool looking. Dav smiled, he thought for a while he was the only blonde one for miles to come in Japan, he couldn't help but stare either as the girl gulped to herself as she was trying to pay attention to the teachers. The teacher names Kabatosa-sensei then wrote on the board her name and said. "This is an exchange student from America, her name is Chris Bailey, you will treat her with respect while she is visiting our great country." He then turned to the red-faced girl trying to keep her skirt down and said. "Would you like to add anything?" He asked her kindly, Chris then looked out onto the crowd, gulped again and said.

"My name is Chris, it is an honor to meet all of you." She gave a bow, and then looked around trying to find a seat, but the teacher looked around for her and said.

"The seat next to Dav will do fine." Dav looked and there was a seat next to him that he didn't really notice, at least he could get to know the cutie before any one else, this would be fun.

In another class room, a girl with long brown hair was sitting next to her friends, one was a girl with black hair in pony tails, which was named Kimiko and the other was a brunette in pony tails, which was May. She looked outside the window, she really wished it wasn't a school day; she loved her vacation so much. Sleeping in, not worrying about grades, it was great, but now with such a lovely day it was all going to disappear as the door to her classroom opened to find a lady teacher, the class went silent as she wrote her name and her subject on the board, she went by the name of Misuki Motoko, but everyone was to call her Misuki-sensei, as she was about to talk about her subject the door opened to reveal one of another teacher and bringing in a tall blonde boy. He looked oddly out of place with the school uniform, but he bowed to his teacher and said to everyone. "My name is Clay Bailey." With that the brown haired girl blushed and with that Kimiko looked at her and said.

"Jill? Are you okay?" Jill snapped out of it and said.

"Yea, I'm fine." She had found the boy of her dreams.

Smurf-Chan: Corny as hell, what a load of crap! Sorry for no action in this one, but the next chapter should be more fun, and also, all the OC from The Time has Come are going to appear in this so you don't have to even ask. I hope you enjoyed this little story, I know I'm enjoying writing it. The chapters are not going to be as long as The Time has Come chapters, which are over 20 pages, I'm going to keep the limit of 10 pages a chapter, that way the chapters will be out more quickly. Well, the next chapter is: Kendo Tryouts


	2. Kendo Tryouts

The Battle of the Gangs

Smurf-Chan

Kendo Tryouts

In the class with the teacher Kabatosa-sensei, Chris was glaring at the board as the sensei was writing some notes on it about the samurai period, it all was in Kongi and even though she knew how to read it, she was having difficulty writing it. She never did get a good grade in writing Kongi, but she had to try, then she felt something fall on her arm, and when she looked she found a small piece of folded paper. She looked around and found a smiling Dav looking at her and then went back to his notes, she blushed a little and took the paper, trying not to be seen, she opened it under her desk and started to read. 'Hey, do you have someone to show you around? And if no, can I show you around?' Chris blinked at the paper and felt another blush come on, she just ignored the paper and stuffed it in her bag and continued struggling with the notes.

Soon Kabatosa-sensei was done and it seemed the period was about to end, so he made his quick speech about the era and told them what their homework assignment was and that they had permission to leave. As soon as the permission was given Chris immediately ran out the door and down the hall, she really didn't feel like being shown around by someone she really didn't know. Soon, she felt like she was far enough away she stopped, she breathed in a sigh of relieve and looked at her watch, that period was way to long it was already lunch. She felt her stomach as it growled with anger that she nearly forgot and sighed again, this was not going to be fun, what really made her angry was that she got separated from her cousin, she didn't know where he was, and what was worse, she might have to eat lunch by herself. It was way to depressing. She instantly went to the lockers where she kept her lunch and got it out, she looked around and noticed that some people were eating outside, maybe she could find some place to be alone for awhile and think of the situation. She walked out the doors to find a couple of girls talking to themselves, and a couple of guys trying to talk to another group of girls, it was almost like her high school, but here they really wanted to kids to learn. She groaned as she kept walking, she was one of the only blonde people for miles, it was embarrassing, and she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Soon, after awhile of looking she found an abandoned tree that she could sit under and be by herself. She quickly went to the tree and sat down, there she lay on the trunk and started drinking her soda and looking at the blue sky. This was actually kinda fun, just listening to nothingness and feeding her now purring belly, she closed her eyes while listening to the other student's talk and the birds tweeting, when a shadow came over her. She barely opened her eyes as she saw a black figure before her; she took a double take, when she could clearly see she saw the blonde boy, Dav, from the history class. He was smiling at her; he then opened his eyes, which were very blue and shining from the sun. "Hey." He said with a slight wave of his hand. Chris blinked at him confused, and was kinda embarrassed.

/A couple of minutes earlier/

As soon as Kabatosa-sensei gave them permission to leave, Dav put his stuff in his bag and then turned to talk to the new girl, but she was already gone. He frowned and slowly got up from his desk and turned to his buddy Rai. Rai just gave a laugh and said. "Having some problems?" Dav glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Rai gave another laugh and said.

"Girls don't want a buddy, they want a guy that will take charge." Dav raised an eyebrow and said.

"Really?" Rai nodded and tried to suppress another laughter, but couldn't help it. Dav then crossed his arms and said. "To someone who couldn't get the nerve to ask out someone he's dating now." Rai stopped laughing and looked at Dav seriously.

"Dude.." He started but Dav continued.

"Oh, I don't know what his name was, but he got cold feet every time she came near…"

"Dude!" Rai said again to get him to stop.

"Was it then that she had to ask that certain someone out?" He then turned to Rai and said. "Because he was to… I don't know… scared." He said looking into his best mates eyes. Rai glared.

"That happened only once." Dav let out a bit of laughter like Rai had done to him and said.

"Yea, right, dude." He then turned towards the door; soon they were the only ones in the classroom, not even Kabatosa-sensei stayed. Dav turned to him and said. "I have to talk to her." Rai gave a grin.

"Sure." Dav glared.

"What?" Rai then backed up and said.

"Nothing man, but… you haven't had a girlfriend since you got here." Dav then walked over to him and slammed his books on his desk.

"What does THAT mean?" Rai then started to sweat.

"I dunno, it was starting to make me worried." Dav glared.

"Well, I like girls, okay?" Rai gave a little laugh showing how uncomfortable he was, Dav just grumbled under his breath. "I can't believe you thought I liked guys." Dav said after grabbing his books and walking out of the classroom, Rai on foot followed him.

"Well, it was kinda weird." Dav stopped and looked at him.

"What? That none of them were my type?" Rai then sweatdropped and said.

"Come on to every guy, any girl is their type." Dav just rubbed his head, he was getting a headache.

"Well, not to me." Dav then kept walking, and was thinking in his head of how he could prove to Rai how he was not, in a word, gay. "Anyway, I'm on the Kendo team, and so are you! Does that prove to be gay? Do I fear of breaking my nails?" He nearly yelled, everyone was starting to stare at them and Rai tried his best to keep him quiet.

"You… never.. know." Dav just groaned.

"I can't believe my best friend thought I was gay." Rai just gave a little nervous laugh and tried his best to not say anything else. It was best to keep quiet. Dav was still in a bad mood when they finally got outside for lunch, but lightened up when he found the new girl under the tree they usually sat at. "What luck." Dav said smiling to Rai who just smiled back.

"Go get her." Rai said while giving a thumb's up. "I'll go find May and our group and stall them for awhile, okay?" Dav smiled and thanked his buddy, for an idiot he knew what to say when it came to girls. Dav put a smile on his face as he came over to her, she had her eyes closed so she couldn't see him coming, when he got close enough that a shadow came over her he stopped and just looked. She opened her eyes confused and looked frightened for a moment and then realized what was going on.

"Hey." He said with a wave of his hand, she instantly blushed, she gave a little worried noise like 'ano..' and got up. She brushed her skirt off with her hand of all the grass and dirt and straightened herself before she said.

"I'm sorry." She gave a bow and then looked into his smiling eyes. He was really tall; usually most Japanese people were as short as her, it was apparent that he wasn't from here as well. She then went and grabbed her stuff. "I must be sitting in your spot. I'm sorry." Chris said again as she grabbed her cola can and turned around to see his head tilted.

"No." He said finally as she glared at him.

"What's your problem?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"How come you didn't want me to show you around? It's obvious that you don't know where you're going." Chris then looked down at the ground and said.

"Well.." She started rubbing her arm. "I don't do well with new people.." She started.

"Because you're shy." She then replied.

"Yea." Dav gave a grin and said.

"I can help, I use to be new here too." Chris grinned at him and said.

"I'm Chris." She said not knowing whether she should have put her last name first or not. Dav just smiled and said.

"Dav, and yes you can call me Dav. Is it all right if I call you Chris, then? Since you really didn't give me any other name to call you by." Chris nodded.

"To be honest I don't know what you could have called me by." Dav smiled and gave a bow, Chris blushed and bowed too. "Usually I would give a good handshake when I first meet someone." Dav gave a grin and said.

"Do you wanna?" Chris gave a hesitated laugh and said.

"I could hurt your hand." Dav blinked and with that Chris continued. "Well, I'm from Texas and we give really strong hand shakes." Dav held out his hand and said.

"Do your worst." Chris blinked and grabbed his hand and did her Texas handshake. Dav's face winced with the look of pain and he said playfully.

"Ow! Ow! Owey!" He then blew at his hand and then quit the acting and said. "It's not all that bad." Chris gave a giggle at his act. Dav looked around after he heard a familiar sound of May's giggling, and the rest of the group was coming. "I hope you don't mind, but our group usually does sit here, we would love it if you stay and hung out with us." Chris just gave a grin and said.

"Sure, why not." Soon Rai came up to Dav and gave him a high five.

"So, how was it?" He said in a whisper.

"She's still here isn't she?" Dav whispered back. Dav then looked at all his buddies that usually sat with Rai and him and introduced them to Chris. "This is Rai, his girlfriend May, Jillian, Kimiko, and. Ummm..." He said trying to place the new guy's name, but before he could ask, Chris realized who the last person was, but couldn't see him to well before.

"Clay!" She said with happiness and gave her cousin a hug. Dav faultered and said.

"I guess you know him already." Jillian's eyes started to water, Chris just smiled and hit her cousin hard on the back.

"Ow!" Clay responded to the pain.

"Of course, he's my cousin." Dav and Jillian both breathed a sigh of relieve. Chris then turned to her cousin and asked him how his class went. He replied and as they did so May and the rest had started eating. May then turned to Kimiko and said.

"I had no clue they would be coming so soon, I thought they would do it for the middle of the school year and they be gone in three weeks. Isn't it how it's originally done, Kimi-Chan?" Kimiko was drinking her soda and replied when she was done.

"Well, my papa is sponsoring it this year, and he thought that the exchange students from America would benefit more for staying the whole school term." May then replied.

"Wow! Your father is awesome Kimi-Chan." Kimiko grinned and said.

"I know a few people who are more pleased than you." Kimi said as she eyed both Jill and Dav. With that Dav turned away and gave a little blush, Jillian didn't really hear. Chris then turned when she heard Kimiko talking about her father.

"So it's your father." Chris said smiling. "Tell him thanks, we're having fun." Kimiko smiled too and said.

"No, prob." Chris then looked at the school uniform she was wearing.

"But next time, tell your father the uniform stinks." Kimiko looked at her uniform and said.

"I think it's adorable." Chris blushed.

"It reveals to much." Chris said with a blush. "I never wore a skirt this short before." Kimiko gave a little giggle.

"You'll get use to it, everyone usually forgets about it after awhile."

"Says you." Rai said nudging Dav, with that Dav blushed and pushed Rai away from him.

"Shut it man." Kimiko then brought out her chopsticks and said.

"You boys are so perverted." Chris blushed at that remark, but that went away after they heard a scream go through the air.

"What was that?" Chris asked getting up and looking around, there, a pretty good distance away were a bunch of older boys picking on a much younger girl.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "You're going to make me angry!" She said as she clutched her bag that the boys were trying to get.

"Give it to me now, or suffer a beating."

"No!" She said as she held her bag harder. "It's mine!" She even started to cry as the boys went ahead and started kicking her.

"What is he doing?" Chris said looking in horror at this attack. Kimiko got up and said.

"It's the seniors, they do this often, they usually like to pick on the younger students. I can't believe their picking on her though!" Chris was getting angry.

"We have to do something!" Dav started running towards the scene.

"Way ahead of you!" Dav said as Chris started following him and so did the others. As soon as they got close, Chris gained the lead and headed straight for the leader and high kicked him in the face sending him flying.

"What the hell?" He said as he got up and soon Dav and Rai knew who he was.

"Chase-sempai." Dav and Rai said together as they looked at him.

"Why are you picking on a little girl?" Dav asked him, Chase just smiled and said.

"Because I forgot my money, and I wanted it, but she wouldn't give it to me, so she struggled. I'm older; the little students should do as I say! I deserve that!" Dav growled.

"Why couldn't you ask to borrow, if it's money you need, here take my lunch money. Just don't pick on her." Dav said helping him stand and giving him the money. Chase then glared at the girl that kicked him.

"Who does she think she is kicking me? Does she not know of me?" Dav looked at Chris and said.

"She's an exchange student, Chase-sempai." Dav said as Chase then slapped him.

"Do that to her for me, I don't want to dirty my hand." Chase said with a little laugh as he and the rest of his mates walked away. Chris ran up to Dav and said.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for you to.." Dav smiled and put his hand on his cheek.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He said as he walked to the little girl to help her up and said. "Are you alright?" She coughed a little and said.

"I'm okay, thanks." She said getting up and dusting herself off. Chris then said.

"Why did he start picking on you?" She just looked at the group and said.

"What he said, I wouldn't give him the money, I was hungry and wanted to eat, but.." She looked at the hurt Dav. "You didn't have to help me, I could have done fine on my own. At least you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Dav just smiled and said.

"It's just a slap." He rubbed his cheek a little more. "It will go away, it's not like he broke my bones." The girl smiled at him and replied.

"Well, thanks for the help." She said as she bowed in respect for them. Chris then said.

"So, what's your name?" The girl smiled at Chris and said.

"McCulloch Aletia, but you can call me, Aletia." Chris smiled at her and replied.

"Chris, just call me Chris." Aletia smiled at her again and then Chris said while brushing her hair out of her eye. "Why don't you eat with us?" Aletia nodded.

"Okay! That would be great." As soon as they all sat back down at the tree, everyone started to ask Chris how she learned the ability of kicking him. She blinked at the questions and replied.

"I took some martial arts lessons, I thought at least some of you took it for protection." Kimiko smiled.

"Well, not all of us do what you see on your movies, we all don't have black belts." Chris then glared and said.

"I didn't say that." She put down her drink and said. "Everyone should have at least some bit of training to protect themselves, especially girls." Kimiko smiled and said.

"Well, I know a little." May nodded.

"Me too!" Jill just raised her hand and replied.

"I know yoga, but that's about it." Aletia smiled and replied.

"I know some." Chris smiled at them and then looked at her watch, soon the lunch period would be over. She and Clay would possibly be separated again, what was she going to do. She did get her schedule from her first teacher and she brought it out after eating some chips. She looked through it and then asked Clay for his.

"We don't have ANY classes together!" Chris said with a mouth full of chips. "Now what am I going to do? It's hard enough being alone in a strange school, but in a different country!" Chris groaned and gave Clay back his schedule. Clay gave a sympathetic smile and replied.

"At least we have lunch together." Chris had to admit that was a lucky break, but lunch was an hour, for everyone. It was expected. Dav then grabbed Chris schedule and looked at his own, besides having Rai in his first he also had him in his fourth and fifth class, it seemed that Chris was in most of his classes as well. Dav smiled at her and said.

"You won't have to be alone, we have most of the classes together, and I'll help out." Chris smiled at him and said.

"That's sweet, thanks!" Dav smiled back and said.

"No problem." The bell then rang for them to get to their classes. "I guess I'll see you at fourth Rai, come on Chris, we'll be late." He said pulling on her arm. Chris got up and grabbed her things.

"Do well, Clay." Clay nodded and went off with the girls to their next class. While Dav and Chris walked to their next class, Chris had to ask this question that was bugging her. "So, tell me about Chase-sempai." Dav groaned a little, even though Chase was older, he was a jerk that he couldn't stand.

"Well…" Dav started but Chris let out a little squeal as they came up to the Kendo arena.

"Kendo!" She said instantly. "I love this! I think it's REALLY cool!" Dav smiled and said.

"I'm part of the Kendo team." Chris had stars in her eyes.

"Really?" Dav gave a little blush, he wasn't much for the boosting of his ego, but he liked it all the same. "Can I join?" Chris said instantly after that and that made Dav faultered a second.

"You, what?" He asked hoping he heard wrong. Chris grinned and said again.

"I want to join." She said that like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Well, can I?" Dav slumped over and said.

"Usually girls aren't allowed." Chris blinked and said.

"Come again?" Dav hesitated.

"Girls… aren't…a.. a…allowed." He said that in such a soft voice he was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Why not?" She asked him getting angry.

"Well.." He said but it was answered for him, Chase had just come out on the field and was getting ready to attack one of his members, of course this was just training. Chris glared.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Dav gulped and replied.

"He's the captain of the Kendo club." Chris then said.

"And he doesn't allow girls?" Dav then shrugged.

"I see no problem with a girl attending the club, but he thinks they're inferior." Chris then had such evil in her eyes and replied with a hiss in her voice.

"When are tryouts?" She asked, Dav gulped and replied.

"After school." He said with a hesitant laugh. Chris gave a little evil giggle and said.

"I'll teach him a lesson." Dav then gulped again and said.

"You know we're going to be late." Chris instantly snapped out of her pissy mood and screamed.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" She then grabbed Dav by the arm and they instantly went to their class before the teacher came through the door. They had so many classes to attend to that they also had so much homework Chris thought she was going to faint. First period was Japanese History, Second period was Algebra, Third was Biology, Fourth was Cooking (A/N: Guessing Chris isn't to thrilled about that one), Fifth was P.E.; which she has with Rai and Dav, and then the last class which was Sixth period was Art (A/N: One of my favorite classes) As soon as Art was over she instantly tracked down Dav who was in the room next door and said. "Okay, how do I try out?" Dav groaned.

"I really don't like this." He said instantly, but Chris dragged him to the Kendo arena. There he told her that her only chance was possibly disguising as a boy, which she took seriously and started changing, of course Dav had to wait outside. "This is a bad idea!" He said again as Chris put on the Kendo padding, and put on the mask.

"There, do I look girlie?" Dav looked at her up and down and said.

"Well, I can't see your boobs if that's what your saying." Chris glared from under the mask and said.

"You looked at my boobs?" Dav flinched.

"I did.. Who said that?" He gave a little hesitated laugh as Chris burned holes through him. Chris then groaned and said.

"Never mind." She then turned around to the field.

"Do you have to try out as well?" Dav just gave a little sigh that she was forgetting that little embarrassment and replied.

"No, we're only looking for new members to join because the ones that are now gone have graduated to high school." Chris blinked.

"High school? I thought this.. was.." Dav sweatdropped and said.

"Naw, this is a Middle school." Chris shrugged.

"Whatever. Now point me in the right direction." Dav sweatdropped again and pushed her to the arena. There was Rai and May sitting on the bleachers, and the rest of the group. Clay was of course trying desperately to find his cousin Chris, but having a hard time.

"Dang nabbit!" He said through clenched teeth. "Where the heck is she?" Rai looked at him and replied.

"Nabbit?" Clay then grinned a minute and said.

"That's how I curse, sorry." He said and continued looking. Jill smiled and replied.

"I think it's cute." Clay gave a little blush and smiled back and then sat down next to Jill.

"Where is she? I told her to meet me here, I knew she would want to see this." Rai smiled and said.

"She's possibly forgot something, or someone…." He said with a slight giggle. Clay then glared at Raimundo who just sweatdropped. "Nothing.. nothing.." There he looked out into the field and saw Dav. "DAV!" He screamed and waved. "DUDE! OVER HERE!" He screamed more and caught Dav's attention. Dav groaned to himself and ran over to them.

"What!" He said through clenched teeth. Rai smiled and said.

"Hey." Dav sweatdropped.

"You did all the screaming to say 'Hey'?" Rai nodded and said.

"Basically." Dav groaned again and punched him in the head.

"Idjit!" That was when Clay looked at Dav and asked.

"Do you know where Chris is?" Dav sweatdropped again and said.

"Ehh.." That was all he could say, his mind was frozen, what was he going to tell him? That his cousin was committing suicide trying out for a freak like Chase. The only thing that made it bearable being around Chase was the fact that he was almost gone. Clay was getting impatient.

"Well?" Dav then sighed and said.

"Um…" But a loud noise could be heard as the Kendo tryouts began and the disguised Chris was doing pretty well. Soon the match was over and Chris won. Chase then walked towards her and said.

"You are very good, I think you would make a good team mate, right boys?" At his sides were three boys. One with red hair and was obviously way shorter than any of the other boys, he honestly didn't look like he belonged. The second was a little taller than Chase and had curly light-brown hair with ice blue eyes. The third had red hair with black highlights. All the boys nodded.

"Oh, Chase-Sama! I don't believe that he is better than you, but I do believe you made a good decision." Chase glared at him and said.

"Would you shut up, you're embarrassing yourself. Jack-Baka." The boy named Jack instantly quiets himself down. Chase then went to the champ of the tryouts and says. "Show us, what you look like." With that Chris pulled off her mask, and then Dav put his face in his hands.

"Oh, shit." Dav said and looked through his fingers. Chris was smiling at Chase and said.

"I guess I'm on the team huh? Even though I'm a girl." Chase glared.

"You are not on the team, I will not let a girl get on my team." Chris glared at him.

"Why not?" Chase then went up to her and slapped her across the face so hard that she fell over.

"You have no respect for your elders, and you are nothing but a woman, what can you do?" Chase then gave a grin and held his hand like it was diseased. "Look boys I soiled my hand." When Chris got slapped, Dav and Clay instantly got up and ran to her aid, everyone else followed too. Chris was glaring at him from the ground. "Boys, you know what to do." Then Dav got in the way and said.

"Don't you dare touch her." Chris got up by the help of her cousin and looked at Dav. He hardly knew her and was protecting her. Chase then looked away and said.

"Boys, not today." They stopped and followed Chase off the field. "We'll have to post-pone the search for today, but next time I see you.." He said pointing to Chris. "I'll teach you how to respect your elders." Chris just glared and replied after him.

"I'll be counting on it!" Chris said as Chase was joined by two other girls, both having black hair, but one had longer hair than the other. The short haired girl gave Chase a hug and held on to his arm and the other followed Chase and was as well getting harassed by the boy with red hair and black highlights, trying his best to put an arm around her but failing.

Chris was sitting on the bench, back into her school uniform and rubbing her slapped cheek. Clay was just glaring at her. "That was foolish!" He said very unhappy with her. "You could've gotten hurt." Chris then said.

"I live for pain, I thought you knew that." Clay then said.

"But you're still a girl! You do have limits!" Chris then glared at him.

"NEVER… never say that again." She said angrily and got up and walked away. She then thought to herself. 'I don't have limits! I won't believe in that! I WON'T!'

Smurf-Chan: Aww, poor Chris, she wanted so badly to prove herself to everyone that she isn't weak. In a way Chris is really like me, okay, hell she is like me but in cartoon form. Grin I do hope you enjoyed that little chapter, and sorry, I know I suck at romance shit, I'm not one of those people that concentrate on that too much, I'm more of I need Action, Romance can wait, Action I need now! And I don't like corny romances. I guess that's why I suck at it more than anyone. Sigh Oh well. Anyway, Zen wasn't in this one, but he'll be in the next for sure. Sorry about that. Grins of evilness at thought of what to do next Evil laugh Next Chapter: School Uniform Catastrophe

Also, for your benefit, I thought it would be a good Idea to tell you meanings to some Japanese words that are throughout my story. So here it goes.

Chan: Means friend, it's mostly used with girls, but also means in lower rank to anyone else.

Kun: Means friend, but mostly used for boys, but also means in lower rank to anyone else.

Sensei: It's obvious it means teacher, but that's basically what it means someone who is older and wiser than you.

Sempai: This is given to anyone that is in an older grade to you, and that is respected.

Sama: Meaning master, anyone that you respect beyond anyone else, or you're a slave.

San: It means Mr. or Mrs. Usually is someone says, "Hello Mr. Kokoneko." It would usually be Kokoneko-san.

Other words to know:

Baka: Meaning Idiot, it is a very offensive word to ridicule someone.

Hai: Means 'yes'

Konnichiwa: Means 'Good morning'

Nani: Means 'What'

Ja'ne: Means 'Bye'

Other tid-bits:

In the Japanese culture it is customary to bow instead of shaking hands, they believed back then with all the diseases it was not safe to touch other people's hands, so that's where the bowing tradition comes from.

Also, in the Japanese culture is claimed rude and disrespectful to stare at anyone for no reason, one of the reasons most people stare at the ground a lot.

Also, another little bit of information is that in the olden days it was customary for the female to always be behind the man, one for showing of respect for the man and showing he was head of house, and two for the woman's protection. If anyone dares attack, the man will protect what is his.

Well, I hope you enjoy that. Grin


	3. School Uniform Catastrophe

The Battle of the Gangs

Smurf-Chan

School Uniform Catastrophe

"Why did you do that?" Aletia asked as they all were heading home, Chris was ahead of her with her arms behind her head. Chris was groaning from all the stupid questions people were asking her about the Kendo tryouts. Chris then finally gave a growl when Kimiko breathed in and was about to say something, She finally turned around to them and said.

"BECAUSE!" She yelled and turned back around and walked on.

"But.. Why?" May dared to ask, Chris stopped again and said with anger, but more hissy than yelling.

"Because, I wanted to show him up.." She said and then faultered her pissed voice and breathed in a sigh and replied. "And because I wanted to be on the Kendo team." May blinked.

"Why?" Chris turned to them and said.

"Because, I always wanted to be on one. I really like the Japanese way, the customs, the culture, the cartoons, the graphic novels, their language, and their sports." Chris then gave a huge sigh and said looking up at the clouds. "The only thing I could be on back at my high school, was the Japanese club, and then later a VERY small Anime club. It wasn't much, but it was the best they could do." Chris then looked at the ground and glared. "But not good enough!" She then turned back around and kept walking. Kimiko went in front of her and said.

"Come on, let's go pray at the temple." Chris blinked.

"Wha…Why?" Kimi smiled and said.

"I think it will do you some good. Come on." And with that Kimi pushed Chris towards the temple while the others followed. Chris at this point was struggling to be let go.

"Could I at least change!" Kimi smiled and said.

"Why? You're getting attention, not just from guys." She said pointing to a couple of girls as they past that were looking at Chris.

"It's because of that REASON!" Chris said trying so hard not to blush.

"Oh quit it! We're almost there!" Kimiko said as they came to stairs leading them up to where the temple was. Chris then sighed and put a hand to her throat and started loosening her tie and un-buttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, she then pulled her shirt from under her skirt so it was over the skirt. "What are you doing?" Kimiko asked as she turned to see what Chris was up to, when she didn't see Chris behind her. Chris glared.

"If I can't be comfortable, then I'll just do this and make myself comfortable, okay?" Chris said angrily. Kimiko's eyes were in shock.

"But, we're going to a temple! A holy place!" Chris glared and replied.

"Not my god." Chris said with rudeness and walked past her and up the temple steps. She turned back around to see all the others, she possibly went to far with that comment, but right now she could care less. "Are you coming?" She said with much more rudeness and kept going. Kimiko then turned to Clay and said.

"Is she always like this?" Clay sweatdropped and said.

"When she's pissed, she can become a.. well.. bitch." Kimiko rolled her eyes and said.

"Well, that's an understatement." Rai then started to giggle, Dav glared at him with that and Rai just nudged him.

"You have a lot to control." Dav's eyes widen.

"Shut it man!" Dav said with a punch to his face. "Not funny!" Rai let out another laugh.

"Opps.. Sorry, we all know she'll control you." Rai let out another huge laugh, Dav growled at him and just walked off following Chris. Aletia followed too and loosened her tie as well and went up the steps. Everyone else followed their lead and went up the steps. There, Chris sat on a bench and looked at a flower that was now in her hand, she didn't pick it; it had fallen on the ground. It had been stepped on and all the petals were bruised, Chris looked at it once more then through it behind her back, Chris was a huge time loner and it showed. Whenever she made friends and they tried to get close, she would always push them away; she could never trust anybody. Possibly one of the reasons was that her parents got divorced when she was young and they lied about it. Then because she was the only child in the family, her mother smothered her, trying to get her child to love her as much as she needed for a man. After all that smothering she couldn't stand any more emotions that dealt with love, she hated being hugged or touched, or having contact with other people. That's one of the reasons she was a loner; oh there were other reasons too, like her friends back at home, they were the kind that used her for their own selfish reasons. She just couldn't take that anymore, one of the reasons she's not good with people now. Chris sighed and tried to hold back her tears, she was not going to cry, but for her when she cried she couldn't stop it. A tear flowed from her eye as her face got red from trying so hard not to, at least she had her hair in her face so no one could see it. Kimiko walked past her not knowing she was crying and walked up to the temple steps, she rang the bell and started to pray. There a monk hearing them approach, bowed to them and walked off. Another monk yet smaller came out and smiled.

"Kimiko! Minna! So good to see you!" The little monk said and Kimiko smiled back and said.

"Omi! Daijobu?" Omi nodded and replied.

"Hai!" He gave a smile; he then looked around at his friends and saw Clay. "Clay-san! I was wondering when I would get a visit from you." Everyone was surprised, Kimiko then looked at him and said.

"You know Omi?" Clay nodded and said.

"Yea, yesterday we came to this very temple to look around Tokyo. Chris and I met Omi… Over there.." He said looking around then pointing to the arena. Everyone smiled at Clay and Omi. Omi then started to tell Clay how he prayed to Buddha that he and his cousin would have a good day.

"It appears your day was pretty good! You made excellent friends, I should know their mine." Omi said very pleased. Clay nodded and said.

"Yes, thanks for your kind prayers." Omi then looked around at the group and said.

"Speaking of your cousin, where is she?" Omi said still looking. Clay looked around and noticed the bench was empty.

"She was over there at the bench, she must of left." Kimiko glared.

"She wasn't very nice." Clay then frowned and said.

"Don't be so mean to her, she's had a hard life, okay." Clay frowned again; Chris possibly didn't want people to know her past, so after he said that he didn't say anymore. Dav looked at Clay and asked.

"What happened to her?" Clay smiled and said.

"I already said to much, if you want that info. You have to ask her." Clay then rubbed his head, it felt weird that his cowboy hat wasn't there and he said after awhile. "Let's go find her then, shall we?" Everyone nodded and walked off to find her.

Chris walked off as soon as Kimiko had rung the bell, she thought it best to be alone at that moment, and well she always wanted to be alone. She didn't understand why she liked being alone more than she liked being with other people. Maybe it was because she felt like no one could be trusted enough for her to change her mind. She learned at a very young age not to trust anyone, especially her parents because they wouldn't do anything for you unless you did something for them first. That was at least how her parents were, but everything changed when she went to live with her cousin. She guessed it wasn't all that bad, but she still didn't get too close to all of them, out of all of them, she trusted her cousin the most. Chris kept walking till she saw a field full of stuffed dummies that were mostly used for training with in Kung fu or any kind of self-defense technique. She grinned; she could use those dummies to get rid of all her rage, that's how she usually did it, or other wise she would have killed someone by now. She walked over and started kicking and punching the first dummy she came in contact with, when she was about to do a around-a-bout she stepped on a huge rock and lost her balance and fell over. She fell flat on her face, ass in the air. Chris groaned at the pain she felt on her head, blood started to flow from the scratch she got on her forehead; it wasn't deep, so there wasn't anything to worry about. She stayed in that position for awhile trying to get the strength to move, she was happy that no one saw her in this position because knowing her luck her panties were showing and it was a full viewed shot. She sighed as she propped an arm up and started to move when she heard a whistle. She groaned at the thought and her heart jumped. "Well, welly, well." She heard a voice she didn't hear before, she was paralyzed as she felt something warm on her butt. "Kitty panties, huh? I wouldn't have thought?" Out of anger, Chris turned over and kicked the person in the face for touching her, but she knew who it was when she turned to face him. It was the boy from before, with red hair and black highlights, he was with Chase, and he's one of Chase's underlings. He fell over and then got back up, rubbing his jaw that was kicked. Chris got up too and looked at him, he just grinned. "So, pussy cat, how are you?" Chris glared, why was he calling her that now. He gave a laugh to her confused face, and said. "Chase wants me to rough you up for him." Chris then said.

"Why doesn't he do his own battles?" The boy just gave a grin and said.

"Because he doesn't like to dirty his hands." He said putting up one of his hands and pointing at it. Chris glared and ran at him, but he was able to dodge, she then tried to back kick him, but he bowed forward and grinned at her for being so pathetic. He then punched her in the face, which made her land on the ground and lay there for a moment trying to recover. He then taking this opportunity to lift up her skirt to see the panties again, and gave a grin and another whistle. "I never get tired of that." He said but before he could do anything else he got a punch in the face, and fell to the ground. He grabbed his swollen face and looked at his attacker, there was a boy with black hair and red highlights that had his sleeves rolled up and looked like he ran a great distance to try and help Chris. "You…" The boy holding his face said, now glaring. "Zen, you were always a goody-tue-shoes. You are nothing but a loser!" The boy named Zen glared back and said.

"Picking on a girl, you're the loser, Zalak." Chris got up after awhile and looked to see a boy in front of her and the other boy a distance away. She heard them call each other by their names, Zen and Zalak. It was kinda weird how their names were almost similar, but then Chris looked at their faces and they were the same, they were twins. Chris gawked at the boy who had helped her, he was a tall, dark, and handsome. A little blush came over her, and she looked down at the ground trying hard not to look at him. The boy named Zen then ran at his brother who called him a 'Baka' and gave him another punch. They fought for a while, then the sound of Clay and the others arriving stopped they're fighting, and they looked over at the commotion. Clay ran to his cousin and saw her scratches.

"You okay?" Chris just nodded and with the help of Clay's strong arm got up. She dusted herself off and glared at the boy named Zalak, he gave a grin and said.

"This isn't fair, I'll just have to beat you up later, then." Then took that moment to run away and find Chase to tell him the news. The boy named Zen pushed the hair out of his face, to show his handsome features and then walked over to Chris and asked.

"Daijobu deska?" Chris coughed to try and hide her blush and looked up and said.

"Um.. hai." She said softly and he bowed to her and walked off. Chris watched him leave and then turned to the others and asked. "Who was that?" Kimiko smiled and said with glee.

"Oh, that's Zen. He's cool, isn't he? But he's a huge time loner though, everyone gives him the nickname The Lone Wolf." Kimiko then blushed. "He was also in the Kendo Club, but because him and his twin brother don't get along Chase had to kick him off, but to be honest I think it was something else." Chris just nodded getting the info and looking back at the way he left. Kimiko then continued, adding. "Almost all the girl's have a huge crush on him, but I mean who wouldn't?" Clay and Rai both gave each other looks of 'I don't get it' and Jill just shrugged at them when they went to look at her, for all she cared about was Clay. Aletia looked down at the ground trying to hide a little blush, but then shook her head and went up to Chris to help tidy herself up, her uniform was all messed up. Dav on the other hand was just glaring and fuming because another fell for his lone wolf charm, what was with girls and liking the tall, dark, and handsome crap? What ever happened to liking the blonde, sweet, and good looking? It just pissed him off; Rai could tell his buddy was getting angry and said in a whisper so Chris and the others wouldn't hear.

"She might not like him." Dav just glared at him and whispered back.

"Yea, right! The way she looked at him! It.. IT's…" But he was so mad he couldn't finish his sentence, but everyone was now staring at them, apparently their whispering wasn't that much of a whisper anymore. Kimiko grinned at him as Chris was still dusting her skirt off, and Aletia was helping make it straight. Aletia then asked.

"How did it get so messy? You'll need to wash them, I'll help with that, and they need to be specially washed." Chris nodded agreeing, she had no clue how to do that, so she could use some help. Kimiko went over to Dav and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Dav just glared and said.

"Never better." Kimiko gave a sympathetic smile and said. "Well, praying at the temple didn't help much, let's take a trip to the mall before we all have to go home and do homework?" Chris smiled and said.

"Me and Aletia will have to meet you there, I have to take care of this, I mean I have to wear this tomorrow." Kimiko gave a grin and said waving her hand.

"No prob! I'll get a new uniform for you before we have to go to school tomorrow. Remember my daddy is suppose to take care of you, so it's no biggy." Chris nodded and put a hand through her hair. She was dirty and had grass stains all over her and not to mention scratches and blood, but she didn't mind it at all, she wore worse at her malls, it was kinda a rebellion thing. Before they went to the mall they went back to where Omi was and wished him a good day and said 'goodbye' to him and that they would see him tomorrow. They soon all went to the mall and instantly Kimiko went into a designer clothes store, Chris just sweatdropped and looked around. Everyone looked like they had just gotten out of school, or something to that matter, or they went here directly as soon as they got out. To Chris that was just sad, Chris let out another sweatdrop when Kimiko finally came back with some bags. "You're a size four right?" Chris blinked.

"Wha.. Why?" Kimiko smiled and said.

"Well, you look messy and I bought you some clothes and I have a hair brush and some make up." Chris blinked as Kimiko was doing her girlie-thing, the only thing Chris could utter was.

"I don't wear make-up!" Kimiko just smiled and with the help of May dragged Chris into the ladies room with Chris screaming for help, but no one dared to help. Kimiko was scary when it came to this and they didn't really feel like being dragged in as well, better Chris than them. Dav, Jill, Rai, Aletia, and Clay were all sweatdropping when they started hearing screaming and what seemed like a fight. Aletia gasped when she heard a punch and was about to go help when Clay held onto her arm and shook his head 'no'. It was just way to dangerous. Soon, Kimiko with her hair in a different style than before; obviously Chris did something to her hair and she had to re-make it, came out along with May who was busy making up her hair and said. "The new and improved Chris." Chris crashing out of the bathroom in a glittering pink shirt and a purple skirt, along with make-up all over her face. She looked scarier than before as she glared at Kimiko with evil eyes and made her hands into claw like things and said.

"I'll kill you!" But Clay held her as she tried so hard to get to her. Kimiko smiled and said.

"I think it's a big improvement." Chris growled and said.

"I look like a Barbie DOLL! Maybe worse with this outfit and this make-up." She said trying her best to get rid of the lipstick and finally getting out of her cousin's grasp. She calmed down for a second and said. "If I have to wear something different, can I at least pick the clothes, and next time.." She said wiping more make-up off. "Less does wonders!" She said referring to the make-up. "I look like a hoe!" Kimiko gave a little giggle and agreed for Chris to change, she had to admit that Chris in that outfit looked wrong. Finally Kimiko bought an outfit Chris would agree to wear and Chris changed and came back out. This time she wore plain clothes with less color, she wore gray pants and a black shirt that said 'Part of the Band' in light pink, and the shirt went off to the side showing one of her shoulders. Chris's hair was brushed back into a small ponytail and a couple of burettes to move the hair out of her eyes, she also wore some bandages on her head from the scratch from earlier. She gave a grin to Kimiko and said. "Much better, but do that again and you're a dead girl." Chris said patting her back extra hard, Kimiko gave a cough and glared at Chris as she walked off. Kimiko then said looking over the outfit.

"Yea, that I guess is popular, retro is in." Chris just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I wear what I want, I don't go by what's popular." Aletia just gave a sigh and said.

"Okay, that over, what do you guys wanna do?" Rai gave a smile; completely scared of Chris because of the make-up, and replied.

"Whatever it is, it best not make Chris mad. Man, I'm going to have nightmares." Rai gave a shutter and Dav just punched him.

"Coward." Rai just gave a grin and they all heard his stomach do a growl. Jill smiled and said.

"Well, I know what that means, let's go get some chow." Soon everyone was eating and enjoying everyone else's company. Chris gave a grin and laughed when she heard a joke from one of her new friends. She held up her drink and said.

"We have to do this more often!" Everyone agreed to that, so they agreed to go to the mall at least once a week and visit Omi every day after school. Soon, it grew dark and everyone decided to go home.

Chris walked into the door and gave a huge yawn. "Man I could sleep all night!" She said dreamily as she went over to the couch and laid there. Clay holding both book bags just gave a sweatdrop and said.

"Um.. That's great in all, but what about your school work?" Chris' once closed eyes popped open and all that could be heard was a scream.

The next day Chris and Clay were running a bit late and could be seen dashing to school, they went into the front door and both waved each other a goodbye and walked to their lockers and put away their outside shoes and put on the indoor shoes. Chris gave a sigh as she finally got her indoor shoes on and put the books she didn't need in her locker, but before she could do anything else, a piece of paper was sitting on top of her locker shelf, but that wasn't the only one. There were three of them, so she grabbed them and looked them all over and closed her locker and started walking to her class. Each were from different 'Secret Admirers' by the looks of it, at that Chris gave a blush. "Three?" She gave a gasp, she never even got one before, but three. Soon she walked into someone without noticing and fell over. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said getting her stuff off the floor and then bowing to the individual.

"It's okay, Chris.." Said a familiar voice, she opened her eyes to see Dav.

"Oh, Dav." She said and straightens. Dav gave a sweatdrop and got up off the ground.

"What am I chopped tofu?" Chris blinked and couldn't believe how rude she was being.

"I'm sorry.." Chris said hastily. "But I got these in my locker today." Dav blinked and looked at them and gave a grin.

"Oh, secret admirers, heh?" He said giving her a nudge. "I wonder who they could be from?" He said giving a blush, Chris blinked at him and said.

"Do you know who gave them to me?" Dav blinked and looked them over, he knew one was from him, but the others he had no clue. He best just pretend it came from someone else.

"No.." He half lied through his teeth, but before Chris could give a reply another girl came up to him and said.

"Ko.. Ko.. Konnichiwa… Dav-kun.." The girl said blushing and held up a package with what looked like cookies and a big pink bow on top. "These.. are for you.." Dav gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks.." He said taking them and eating one in front of her. "Delicious!" He said and the girl gave a huge smile.

"Thank you, Dav-kun.." She said then blushed harder and said. "I.. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me to the ice cream shop later.." Dav gave a grin and said.

"Gomen, ne.." He said apologizing. "I have Kendo after school, gomen.." Dav said looking bummed, the girl looked upset too, but Dav gave another one of his smiles and said. "Maybe another day?" The girl looked up at him with cheery eyes and nodded. Soon she left to tell her friends. Dav kept eating the cookies the girl made for him, then past it to Chris and said with a mouthful. "Want wone?" Chris grabbed a cookie and started to nibble it then asked.

"So, that happens a lot?" Dav swallowed and replied.

"All the time, usually the second day of school, to the boys, is cookie day. All the boys can't wait for that." He grabbed another one and started eating it. Chris then started walking to their class and then asked.

"You got secret admirers too?" Dav nodded giving another gulp and put his hand into his back pocket and gave the notes to Chris to read. "Are you sure I should be reading these?" Chris said looking them over, there were five in total. Dav gave a shrug and said.

"I trust you." Chris blinked and then said.

"You have more, don't you." Dav gave a huge grin and with that Chris gave an eye roll and started to read. Chris couldn't help but giggle at some of these mushy love notes. She gave a laugh and read what was funny to her aloud. "She likes your eyes!" Chris then recited her statement. "You're eyes are so blue, I see the ocean and it makes me happy." Chris gave a laugh and then went to another one and gave another huge laugh and gave Dav a nudge. "She likes your lips.. and wants to kiss you so much." She said mocking the letter and adding a voice. She gave another laugh and then calmed down and wiped her eyes. "This is funny shit." She said giving them back to Dav. Dav just grinned and placed them in his bag, and taking another cookie and then handed the bag over to Chris.

"You can have the rest." He said wiping his hands on his pants, Chris just looked at them and then retied the bow; she would eat them at lunch, she then placed it in her bag. Soon they were almost to their first class when Dav asked. "Do you ever think of making cookies for anyone?" Chris blinked and said.

"Why would I?" Dav gave a grin and said.

"Come on, you must have a crush on someone." Chris gave him a glare and said.

"Why would you think that?" Dav coughed and said.

"I know you like that Zen guy, why don't you make him some cookies, I think he'll like that." Chris blinked and gave a little blush and said.

"I don't like him." Dav groaned and said.

"Come on, I know you do! I saw your face." Chris just looked behind her and said.

"I might have blushed when he saved me from his brother, but that blush was because I didn't want him seeing my panties that were in view." Dav scoffed.

"Yea, right!" Chris then growled.

"It's TRUE!" Everyone was staring at them now, and Dav gave a glare and Chris replied. "Even if I did like him, why do you care?" Dav blinked then gave a blush, then scratched his head, and turned away. Chris crossed her arms and looked away from him replying. "Just for your info, I never like the most popular thing, it's apparent that everyone in this school likes him, and that's fine with them, but I prefer to go for the underdog." Dav blinked and turned to look at her. "Yea, I admit, for a second I liked him, but when Kimi-chan said how popular he was it turned me off. Yea know?" Chris said looking at Dav and gave him a smile. "Now let's go to class, I'm sure we're going to be late." Dav smiled and nodded and followed Chris into class.

In Clay's class, Clay was sitting back and looking out the window, it was apparent to him that most of the guys had cookies, it made him wonder, but that was okay. He didn't need that, but then he opened his eyes and saw a bag in his face and Jill having her eyes closed tight almost afraid to open them. "Here!" She said blushing madly and handing them over. Clay blinked.

"For me?" Jill nodded and Clay took them happily. "Yummy." Jill smiled and said.

"I'm glad you like them."

Smurf-Chan: Oh boy, that was a bunch of shit I just wrote. It took me awhile to write it for some reason, and it did get a bit risky, I didn't know if it was a good thing to put, but it made since with the story. All the evil boys are perverted, and dominating. Coughs of embarrassment Anyway… Blush Next chapter: Secret Admirers

Chris: Oh god!

Smurf-Chan: What!

Chris: More of this romance crap!

Smurf-Chan: Sweatdrop What do you want me to do about it, I have to think about my viewers…

Chris: Screw them! Carnage! I want to see blood! I want to see a head fall off, not my panties showing!

Smurf-Chan: It's called fan-service.

Chris: Glares

Smurf-Chan: Gulp Okay, one thing I have to add Trying to ignore Chris is some more words that were seen in today's chapter. Hesitant laugh

Chris: Bringing out Dav's Sabre C24's

Smurf-Chan: What are you doing with that? Stop it! Runs in fear

Chris: Grinning Okay, while I kill her go ahead and read the bottom. Runs after Smurf-Chan

Words to Know:

Minna: Means 'Everyone'

Daijobu: Means usually 'It's all right' and sometimes means 'Are you alright?'

Daijobu deska: Usually means 'Are you alright?'

Gomen: Means 'Sorry'

Gomen ne: Means 'I'm sorry'

I think that's about it, but enjoy this chapter and the next one to come. Grins


	4. Secret Admirers

The Battle of the Gangs

Smurf-Chan

Secret Admirers

Chris sighed as the day went on, she couldn't help but wonder whom her secret admirers were, were they dreamy and not idiots. She glowered thinking about the idiots back at home and that made her frown, what if they were idiots, stupid buffoons that only liked her for her outside appearance and not for her wonderful personality. Heh that was a laugh her personality was very stale and her was basically a bitch to everyone. Maybe it was hormonal reasons for her moods but whatever. The class she wasn't really paying much attention in ended and the next class she had to attend was gym, but she never experienced the full thing of the gym. "WHAT THE HELL!" Chris blushed madly as she held up the gym bloomers that looked like blue panties, she looked around herself and all the girls were dressing in it. She gave a gulp putting it on and quickly headed outside for attendance. She looked around as she held her white shirt over her bloomers and blushed again; she was showing more leg than she ever wanted in her life.

"You okay?" Chris looked behind her and there was Dav and Rai looking at her and giving a grin and then looked like they were trying to hold back laughter. "So… you found out about the gym attire." Chris glared.

"AND YOU DIDN'T WARN ME!" Dav sweatdropped and said.

"I thought… I thought you knew…" He said half lying and giving a hesitant chuckle. Chris glared at him and replied.

"I'm going to hurt you…" Rai could help but laugh at that but then the class started and they had to suppress any laughing until later. After that class was over Chris was still mad over the dressing attire of this entire school. "They… They have to be sexist! First the uber short skirts! And now BLOOMERS!" Dav sweatdropped as everyone was looking at them and said.

"Could you yell quieter?" Chris looked at him and said.

"I'm at PROTEST!" Dav then grabbed her and placed at hand over her mouth.

"Please… calm down! All the other girl's are use to it… plus… some of them don't mind.." Chris glared and replied.

"I bet you don't mind at all.." Rai then stepped in and replied.

"I know I don't" Dav then punched him and replied.

"You Baka!" Chris gave a sweatdrop and sighed.

"I have to get to class anyway, I'll see you at lunch! Bye!" Chris said with a wave and run off. Dav then glared at his friend and smacked him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for…?" Dav glared and replied.

"For being an Baka!"

At the Gym, Aletia watched as Zen was playing dodge ball and was doing a perfect job, she wasn't the only one that was eyeing him though. "GO ZEN!" All the girl's screamed as he made the final blow and won the game, he grabbed a towel one of the girl's held out and wiped his sweaty forehead. He was really in no mood to deal with them and walked pass them towards his locker. He opened it to find tons of cookies in it; he blinked as the cookies fell from the locker. He sighed and looked around himself.

"Every year." He honestly didn't know what to do with the cookies, he lost interest in them a while ago, oh he liked cookies but he didn't like eating them all. He would take about three of the bags and throw the rest away, and all the girls that flocked to him, he really didn't pay much attention to them. He started to walk out of the boy's locker room into the hall where Aletia was. She gulped and got in front of him and got his attention by holding a box lunch.

"I… um.. made this for you…" Zen gave a kind smile and said.

"Um… no thank you…" Aletia frowned and put her lunch box down and turned and slowly walked away and as she did a tear rolled from her eye. All year she waited for this moment to have it blown up in her face. Zen saw her start to tear up and ran after her. "Um… it's okay… I'll have it.." He held out his hand for the box. "I have no lunch anyway." Aletia gave a small grin and gave it to him; he patted her on the head and walked off with the lunch. Aletia gulped, she hoped he wouldn't throw it away; she did work hard on it.

Chris had just entered the class she hated the most, well because she was horrible at it, it was cooking… in any way, shape, or form, and she would mess it up big time. "Now class.." Said the teacher. "We shall start with basic ingredients to make a simple Tofu… this is when you have nothing to work with and it is fast and very healthy." Chris gulped.

'Tofu?' Most of the class had already started making the tofu and cooking it, but as for Chris, she gulped as she added some ingredients here and then there and then looked back at the cookbook. "Am I suppose to add this… or is it this?" She then threw both in there and watched at the level of her water got bigger and bigger, Chris gulped as she placed a lid onto of her creation. Chris did a hectic giggle as she raised her hand and said. "I have to go to the bathroom!" The teacher looked at her and replied angrily.

"You don't have to announce it! Go!" Chris bowed and ran out the door closing it and laying on the door. She gave a sigh as she turned to look back onto the classroom and her pot bubbling and getting bigger, Chris' eyes went wide as she saw this, but then her thoughts were alluded when she heard something.

"Chris?" Chris blinked and looked at Dav who was walking the hallways. "What are you doing out of class?" Chris blinked and said with a hesitant laugh.

"Bathroom!" Dav blinked.

"But… why are you…" but before he could finish that thought a scream could be heard from Chris' class room and Chris grabbed Dav's hand and started to walk.

"You know… less talk more walk.. where is that bathroom?" Chris said walking rather fast. Dav looked at her funny.

"The bathroom is the other…" But before he could finish that he heard.

"BAILEY-SAN!" Chris then grabbed Dav and threw him to the floor.

"DUCK!" She landed beside him holding his head down, then.. 'BAMMMM!' Dav blinked as he got up and looked at the classroom Chris had left and asked.

"What class were you in?" Chris gave a weak grin and replied.

"Cooking…" Dav's eyes got wide and then he blinked.

"And what were you cooking?" Chris giggled and replied.

"Tofu…" Dav's face looked like it had fallen.

"To… fu?" Dav then gulped. "Remind me to never have anything you cook." Chris gave another weak giggled and replied.

"Will do…" After that Chris got scolded for her so called cooking and exploding the classroom, Chris kept trying to blame it on her bad skills of cooking but it didn't seem to work all that well. Soon it was lunch and everyone gathered around the tree, Chris' eyes were in tears as she grabbed her lunch and started to eat it. "I can't believe she did that." She said with a sniff and added. "She didn't have to do that… especially in front of everyone." Rai then came in with a huge grin.

"I can't believe you blew up the classroom!" His grin got bigger as he said it and kept going. "Everyone is talking about it! How you blew it up with just Tofu…" Chris glared at him and replied.

"Yea! I get it! I'm a big JOKE!" Rai blinked as May elbowed him in the ribs. He winced and looked at his girlfriend as she replied with a glare.

"Way to go." She said almost whispering, he still blinked and said.

"What? She's cool!" May glared at him again and replied.

"She got in trouble!" Rai rubbed his hurt ribs and replied.

"So…" Kimiko then butted in and replied.

"We're not pig headed boys like you… no offence to Clay or Dav." Clay and Dav both blinked and replied together.

"None Taken.." Rai blinked and pointed a finger to himself.

"I'm pig headed?" Kimiko nodded then added.

"Not only are you that, but you're a Baka," While she was doing this she was numbering them off with her fingers. "A creep, perverted, rude, and did I forget to mention you're a baka?" Rai glared and replied.

"I believe you did, but it doesn't mean it's true!" Kimiko then grinned and replied with a smirk.

"Bet you anything all the girl's would agree with me!" Kimiko said with an evil grin. Rai then looked at his girlfriend who was beside him and he replied.

"But… May doesn't believe that.. do you May?" May giggled and replied.

"I try to ignore it." Rai sweatdropped and fell to the ground.

"Even my own girlfriend." May looked down at him and smiled.

"Try not to take it so badly…." Rai let out another grown as Aletia came over and sat down next to Chris. She looked up at Chris and blinked.

"Did you really blow up a classroom?" Chris sighed and gave a sweatdrop and replied.

"I didn't mean to." Aletia raised her eyebrow and asked.

"Are you sure? No one can be that bad at cooking…" Dav sweatdropped and replied.

"You wouldn't know.. I was there.." Dav shivered. "It was scary… I'm afraid to try anything this girl makes." Chris looked at him with a glare and replied.

"I'll make sure to make you some cookies…" Dav winced as Chris continued. "I hope you choke." Dav sighed and said.

"My luck they would be poisoned." He then gave a huge sigh, and then cried streams of tears. Chris glared at him and pushed him.

"Oh dry up!" He did instantly as Chris gave another sigh and got up after finishing her lunch. "I wonder what other surprises I'm going to encounter today?" Dav just grinned and Aletia looked up at her and blinked while drinking her soda.

"What do you mean?" Chris blinked and looked at her with shock.

"When ever you came to this school, you must have been shocked by the dress attire for girl's." Aletia looked at her clothes and agreed.

"Yea, I don't like the dresses much myself. I prefer clothes the boy's wear." Chris nodded.

"Me too!" Chris said excitedly, but then Rai stood up.

"No way! Girls can't wear boy's clothes! Where will I look at?" Everyone stared at him and he felt daggers on his neck thanks to May.

"What?" Rai winced and said with a quiver.

"N…Nothing…" May sighed as they then heard the bell ring; soon they had to go back to classes. Chris gave another groan and said aloud.

"Great, another class… I don't wanna go to class?" Dav then looked up at her and said.

"Well, Kendo club starts after school… you can watch if you like." Chris glared at him and said.

"I don't wanna watch Kendo club… I wanna be in Kendo club." Dav frowned and got up as well and walked with Chris to class. As they were going to class a girl stopped in front of Chris and bowed and put up her hands that had a little bag of cookies. Dav and Chris just looked at her and Chris thought it was for Dav but how wrong she was.

"Chris-san, I… I… have baked you cookies… I hope… hope you enjoy them." The little girl was blushing and with that Chris blushed bright red.

"I… what?" The little girl looked up at Chris with her big brown eyes and said.

"I baked you cookies, Chris-san… I just wondered…" Chris blushed even redder as she took the cookies, Dav couldn't believe it either. "If… you are doing anything after school, maybe we could hang out." Chris blinked not sure what to say and replied.

"Kendo.." The girl smiled and replied.

"Me too! I'll see you there." The little girl then gave Chris the cookies and Chris just looked at them and blushed harder. She then turned as the girl ran down the halls then look back at Chris. "My name is Yukito!" She said with a wave and was gone. Chris blinked and then turned to Dav whose face matched Chris' and asked.

"Cookie?" Later after school Chris glared as she rested her hands on her lap, the little girl, Yuki that gave her cookies was sitting right next to her and smiling at her. "I can't believe I'm watching Kendo Club." Yuki just smiled at her dreamily as Clay sweatdropped then smiled at Chris himself and said trying to not say something that would make her any angrier than she was.

"It's not the end of the world." Chris glared at him and he fell silent, but he then felt someone hug his arm and looked down to see Jill. Ever since Jill gave him those cookies, they were closer than ever; well it was earlier that morning. Jill really seemed to like him and finally after another hug from Jill, Chris groaned.

"Get a room would you!" Chris put her hand to her head and said silently to herself. "Only a couple days in Japan and my cousin already has a girlfriend.." She gave another sigh and replied. "And I can't ever be that lucky, huh?" Clay frowned and replied.

"You're not a very easy person to get along with." Chris glared at him and said coldly.

"Opinion noted." Chris then felt something on her arm and looked to see Yuki who grinned at her and replied to her comment.

"I'm sure that everyone is just shocked by your beauty and personality! You are wonderful!" Chris blushed and blinked but soon they were distracted as the crowd started to shout as the players came to the field. Chris blinked and gave a sweatdrop.

"When has practice ever been a main event?" She then looked at Kimiko, who had shades on and was drinking a soda; Chris then got up and told Yuki she would be back, but the she told Chris she had to go anyway and would see her tomorrow at school and with that Chris waved as Yuki left, Chris sweatdropping the whole time then walked over to Kimiko and sat down next to her. "What's with the crowd?" Kimiko looked at her and pulled her shades down to take a better look at her and replied.

"Well, this is an event for our school. Kendo is very popular, so it's entertainment for the masses." Kimiko said as Chase came out with his full gear on. He gave a smile and waved at the crowd, then the other members of the team came out, there was Dav, and Rai and two of Chase's goons, and three others Chris didn't know, and as Dav told her there were no girls; which made her even angrier. Soon the practice began with boys teaming up to be partners and having a practice duel, but this really bored Chris to tears, she didn't wanna watch other people practice, she wanted to be in that and having practice herself. She sighed as it came to a close and watched as Rai and Dav came to their group.

"Cool, huh?" Dav asked taking off his headgear, Chris blinked and said dully.

"I prefer to be in the action and not watch it." Dav blinked and watched as she went up to Aletia and start talking to her, he then looked at Rai and Clay and asked.

"What's with her." Clay just gave a weak smile and said.

"She's mad… don't try to understand her." Dav frowned and then Rai and him had to get changed. As Chris went over to Aletia, Chris noticed that Aletia was looking at someone, with that Chris followed her stares and that was lead to Zen. Aletia still hadn't noticed her, so Chris gave a huge evil grin and said.

"Hey." Aletia gasped as she turned around to find Chris smiling at her. "I see you were watching some boy candy." Aletia's eyes went wide.

"I… WHAT?" Her face turned red and soon she heard something that caught her ears and turned to see Alliyah try to give Zen some cookies but when she was almost to him, Zen's brother Zalak took them and started eating them.

"HEY! I MADE THOSE FOR ZEN, NOT YOU!" She screamed at him and Zalak with a hurt face pouted and said with a sly smile.

"And I'm not good enough? I never get cookies… but I only get them from the extremely desperate." He said shooing away some bugs that got into his face and said. "Now come on, what's so great about Zen that I don't have?" Alliyah glared and replied.

"A personality!" Zalak frowned and said with a sad voice.

"Oh… I'm hurt.. really I am." He said as he ate another cookie. "Really… I am.." He was then gulping them down the rest then when he was done threw away the bag and put his arm around Alliyah. "But… I'm sure my brother never showed you any kind of attention ever, and I show you tons. What does that mean?" He asked her getting as close to her face as possible, Alliyah blinked and replied.

"That…. That.." Zalak smiled and replied for her.

"That he doesn't like you… only guys that show you any attention, or bug you… means that they like you…" He then blinked and looked up thinking of something evil. "Or that they are playing a joke on you…" He then grinned thinking of other ways to hurt girl's feelings. "Or.. if he wants…" Alliyah then pushed him away from her.

"Don't be gross!" She then held her fist up and replied. "My brother doesn't want me to be with a low life like you." Zalak then did a grin and replied to her.

"I think you got it wrong… I don't think he really wants you to be with my brother… he want you to be with me." He then opened up his arms and said happily. "Now come to be baby!" He then opened his eyes to see she was gone. "Damn, what did I do wrong?" He then scratched his head and gave a wicked smile. "I'll get you somehow baby." Chris and Aletia were watching the whole time, of course they didn't hear any of it because they were so far away, but Chris looked at Aletia and said to her.

"I think you might have a rival." Aletia blushed again and closed her eyes real tightly and replied.

"I don't like anybody!" Chris blinked and gave a smile.

"I'm sure you don't.." She then looked away as Dav and Rai came to be with the rest of their group. "Come on, I think everyone wants to leave." Aletia nodded and replied.

"That's a good idea."

As everyone was walking towards the temple that Omi was at to visit him Rai went up to Chris and then had to ask. "So, how did you blow up the class room?" Chris glared at him and then punched him in the face and replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T KNOW!" Aletia smiled and replied for her.

"Well, she used a lot of common items that are found in stew, but I think the key thing she used was yeast, it raised and so…" She then thought. "But I don't know how it exploded, what did you use, Chris?" The entire time they were talking Chris was getting madder and madder, and replied.

"I… I.." She then thought to remember. "I honestly don't know." Aletia blinked.

"Didn't you follow the cook book?" Chris sighed and replied.

"I did… well, of what I could understand of it." Aletia blinked again.

"You mean, you don't understand Kongi! But… your school work! How..?" Chris put her hand up and said.

"I know how to read Kongi… it's just the lingo for all the ingredients… I didn't understand it all… okay?" Aletia smiled and replied with a sweatdrop.

"I knew you knew how to read Kongi." Chris looked at her and said.

"Hu-huh." Aletia then smiled and remembered something from the Kendo practice that caught her eye besides Zen.

"Who was that girl sitting next to you?" Chris then gave a blush and replied.

"Um… a fan.." Aletia blinked.

"You have only been here a couple of days and you have a fan?" Chris blushed madly and replied.

"Well, not really… she's more like… she has a crush on me." Aletia blushed too and replied.

"A crush?" Chris nodded and replied.

"She gave me cookies…" Aletia gasped.

"But that's what girl's give boys when they have a crush…" Chris nodded.

"Exactly."

"Oh man…"

"Yea.." Chris and Aletia hung their heads.

"I don't see what the problem is." Chris glared at Rai; he was always such a butt.

"You… what?" Rai smiled and said.

"If a girl likes a girl, and the other girl like her too, I see nothing wrong with that." Kimiko then hit him with her foot and replied.

"Only a perv like you would say that!" Rai then stumbled to the ground crying.

"Ow… ow..ow..ow..ow.." Chris glared and then looked at May and asked.

"What makes you like him so much." May grinned and replied.

"I like him, I mean I've known him for awhile… and I'm really the only one that understands his personality." Chris blinked.

"I think you're perfect for him." May smiled and replied.

"Well thank you, I think you and Dav are cute too.." Chris blinked and blushed.

"I'm not his girlfriend." May blinked and looked at Dav as he looked at the ground with a deep blush.

"Oh… I just assumed." Chris blinked.

"Assumed?" But before May could reply, Dav came up and said.

"Hey! There's Omi!" Kimiko smiled and ran over to Omi.

"Hey there little guy! How are you?" Omi smiled as his friends came to visit him.

"I'm doing just fine, my friends and I'm not little! I did miss you all very much." Omi then went to Clay and Chris and then asked.

"How are you? I feel that something is not right with you Chris, are you angry about something?" Chris blinked and replied.

"I wanna be apart of the Kendo club, but the leader of the club won't let me." Omi smiled and replied.

"I know what could take your mind off of it. My master is training people to be monks, you know fighters in martial arts. I have an elder that I can ask and then I can ask my teacher to teach you, and any one of you that wishes to join." Chris smiled and replied.

"That would be great, and I was also thinking… that I would start a Kendo club of my very own…" Everyone blinked at her and Kimiko replied.

"But you need a teacher that will sponsor you." Chris smiled and replied.

"I'm sure your dad will help out." Kimiko shook her head and replied.

"I doubt daddy can be apart of that, he does fund the school and the exchange student program, but I don't know if he'll pay of another Kendo club." Chris smiled and said.

"He would do it if his only daughter was going to be in it." Kimi smiled and replied.

"I guess, we'll have to see.." Chris gave another smile and replied to Omi.

"I would like to join that class, and also be in Kendo… that would be a blast."

Smurf-Chan: Hey there guys, sorry for the lack of updates with this story, you see I was so frazzled over my story 'The Time has Come' that I really didn't work much on this story and unlike my VVG story were I forgot the plot, I didn't forget this one. Sorry for the lack, I hope I can get the next one out ASAP, well the next chapter is: Master Fung and Master Monk Gwan


End file.
